


Did You Find Everything Okay?

by yamaguchi (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Convenience Store, Coincidences, Dorks in Love, Falling In Love, M/M, On Hiatus, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 06:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4337885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/yamaguchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto frequently makes early morning trips to the convenience store near his apartment complex. He also finds himself entranced by the person who works the shift of the times he stops by.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Did You Find Everything Okay?

Bokuto grabbed the last pack of vanilla pudding off the lowest shelf and placed them in his basket along with a box of tissues. Who in their right mind would put them there in the first place was the thought that came to his mind.

Bending down to reach them wasn't a fun experience at all. It felt as if his back would go out if he tried to do so again, and he was only in high school as well.

Summer was great, he didn't have to sleep early to get to school early.

Getting back to the point, he bought the strangest things at the strangest times of the day.

For example, it was four in the morning, and he decided to hit up the convenience store he frequented often. This was mainly due to the fact that his apartment complex was just around the corner.

His recent visits were all within the time period of 12am-6am because he enjoyed the presence of the employee that worked that shift.

The employee's name was Akaashi, and the only possible way for him to know this would be from his name tag. Bokuta had made quite a number of observations during his early morning run ins.

No matter what, Akaashi never failed to comment on the weird combinations of items he would purchase.

To most people his appearance would seem to be ordinary, but to Bokuto his raven black hair and chestnut coloured eyes seemed to draw him in. As well as his emotionless expression. It made him want to find out what the raven was thinking behind his neutral facial expression.

He caught himself staring at the man he was describing in detail to himself just a few seconds ago when he was called out to.

"So, I see you're back again."

It was none other than Akaashi, the literal only one who worked at this time. Who else could it have been?

"Are you planning on checking out or are you too busy checking me out?"

What Akaashi had said as the reason for Bokuto stalling on checking was exactly correct.

Bokuto could swear he saw a small smirk upon Akaashi's lips. It was merely a little difference, but it lit a flame of joy inside him.

"Maybe I was, why does it matter?"

He set his two items down on the counter and stacked the basket with the rest.

"Save the flirting, Romeo."

The pudding pack was scanned almost immediately as Akaashi went on to scan the tissue box. It just didn't want to be scanned. He held it every which way, but it just refused to cooperate with him.

Eventually, he resorted to typing in the number below the barcode.

By now Bokuto was distractedly searching through his wallet for his twenty. You would think that if you only had one bill in your wallet it would be easier to find it. Wrong.

Akaashi took his time window to quickly print out Bokuto's receipt and scribble something down on it. He took the liberty of bagging his items without being asked, which was something he normally didn't do without request.

It took him a while but he finally managed to fish out that stupid twenty dollar bill that was stuck at the bottom of his wallet. Note to self; get a new wallet sooner or later.

He handed Akaashi the crumpled bill and watched him straighten it out on the side of the counter.

When he recieved his change and receipt he made the decision to dump all the change in the bag because his wallet was just a never ending abyss.

"Which reminds me, you didn't say anything this time."

He turned back to Akaashi with a look of confusion.

"Tell me your name, and we'll discuss this later."

"Bokuto, and what do you mean by that?"

This made Akaashi chuckle at Bokuto's denseness.

"Just check your receipt."

Bokuto did as he was instructed and saw a phone number written in neat handwriting. He supposed that flirting with your regular cashier would get you places after all.

"Call me after my shift is over, okay?"

"I definitely won't forget."

He was waved off by Akaashi as he exited to convenience store. His heart was racing due to what had just happened.

It was time to head back to his apartment. He rushed around the corner, careful to be cautious just in case.

Since he was so caught up in his thoughts once again he nearly ran face first into a pole.

He practically ran up the stairs in his apartment complex and slammed the door behind him as he entered his apartment.

The reason he had bought vanilla pudding and tissues was because he was catching up on a show. It was quite the tear jerker.

Unlike most people, who would eat ice cream when feeling down, he at pudding when he was sad. The tissues were obviously for when he would bawl his eyes out when his favourite characters would die.

He actually ran a blog solely dedicated to the show he was currently catching up on. Filled with mostly screen caps and theories, with the occasional mentions of pairings he favoured in the show.

After a few episodes, well maybe more than a few, it was 6:15am.

The perfect time to make use of the number given to him earlier.

"What's up, Akaashi?"

He practically screamed into his phone. He really hoped he didn't disturb any of his neighbours with his shouting.

"I just got home after locking up, you?"

"I ate all the pudding and used up the tissues."

"Sounds rough. Hold on, my neighbour's making a racket."

Bokuto slowly put down his phone and waited for Akaashi's return.

Instead he heard a knock on his door. It was soft, yet loud enough for him to hear.

He wondered who would knock at a time like this. So, he opened the door for whoever was there.

"Could you tone it down a bit?"

The voice seemed familiar, he rubbed his eyes slightly so he could take a better look at who it was. It seemed that the other had done the same.

"Akaashi?"

"Bokuto? You live here?"

They were both shocked at this sudden encounter and stayed silent for a moment.

"I''ve been here for a year now."

"Ah, I moved in a few weeks ago."

It all made sense to Bokuto now, he hadn't yet gotten to greeting his new neighbour.

"Well I'll be heading back to my apartment."

He nodded and shut the door behind Akaashi as he left, making sure to lock it. Then he went to pick his phone back up.

"What are the odds of this."

"Very little."

"Yeah. I think I'm going to sleep. After all, I just got off of work, and I'm really tired."

"Hope you have a nice sleep."

"Same to you, if you're sleeping that is."

What was he thinking when he said that. "Have a noce sleep" who would even say that? He did decide on sleeping in the end. With what just happened he might as well.

**Author's Note:**

> I am supposed to finish my other fanfiction first, so this is a one shot until further notice.


End file.
